My dark past with an awaiting dark future
by MIRU-SAMA
Summary: Ciel transfers to a new school called Kotorikana Middle school, Ciel is someone who doesn't like socializing with other people because of his dark past, but someone tries to change that, and that someone isn't just anyone, he's the school's ruler! will Ciel accept the challenges awaiting for him or just ignore it as he usually does? . [ COMPLETELY NEW STORY ] Alois x Ciel Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of the chapters lately in my old story it's because I was busy and also that I didn't really like the chapter I wrote before of this story. So I decided to redo it, it has the same kind of plot then the other one but I will put more words and described it more and also not switch subjects easily ( LOL ) anyways I hope you like my new re-written story, I hope anyways that you enjoy it & I'll see you at the end of the chapter Byee~**

_**Chapter one - Dark Past **_

_"Ciel.. Ciel!" _

_a woman with blonde caramel hair shouted as she hugged me tightly with tears streaming down her face...Where am I? why was this woman hugging me.. why was there angry red.. orange flames around me? why did I felt an ache in my heart? why was there a man on the ground with blood surrounded him? why were my hands soaking in red blood that trailed up to the man on the ground... why was I crying while hugging the woman embracing me with warm hands._

_so many question yet, they weren't answered._

_she was holding me tightly,_

_it made me felt safe._

_"Ciel.. don't forget.. we lov-"_

_she coughed blood._

_"M-m'am are you alright!?" _

_I said to her while looking in her deep dark blue eyes._

_"Ciel.."_

_"Who's Ciel?! is that suppose to me?"_

_she nodded faintly with her eyes almost closed as if she were about to go to sleep._

_"Miss! please tell me everything you know about me! I don't know who I am and I want to know who I am and why I'm in this mansion.. why are you even injured miss!? please tel-"_

_I was about to continue on with my questions but suddenly her hands were not holding me anymore and it fell to the ground along with her body, both the man and the woman were gravely injured, it looked like a knife went through the woman's chest and as for the man there was blood everywhere around his heart area._

_"w-what h-happened to these people.." I said with shock in my voice while standing up nervously and trembling at the sight of two dead people in front of me._

_but then something suddenly hit me._

_it hit me in the face hard._

_like a huge slap. _

_my heart was hurting.. even worser. it was more than hurting.. it felt like someone had stabbed it a millions of time and were on planning on doing even more. my head felt dizzy as scenes kept popping in my head one by one, horrible scenes full with gore.. everywhere I looked there was blood on the ground.. the two people on the ground suddenly showed up in the scenes.. they were screaming for help, they were in agony yet they kept on smiling kindly at me even though they were covered in blood. _

_wait. _

_no._

_no.._

_no..._

_I started crying my tears out even more with a traumatized look on face._

_what should I do now?_

_"mama... papa.." _

_I said bawling in tears._

_what have I done now?_

_ I screamed in horror as the flames were coming closer and closer._

_I could've cried for years and it still wouldn't have changed what I had done._

_what have I done._

_the room was getting darker and darker And the only thing I could of seen were my parents on the floor surrounded by darkness. _

_mama, _

_papa.. _

_I- _

_I fell to ground, I had fainted over of what had happened. I was in darkness with no light to persuade out._

_I rather would of stayed here instead of waking up.. because I knew that if I woke up I would've have to see their faces again soaked in blood once more.._

_'Because I had k-'_

_~0.O.o.O.0~_

_"that dream again.."_

I woke up from my bed laying down still but with my hand reaching out in the air grasping something I could not have.. and could not see.

**Author's Note: So.. did you like the first chapter? I know it's not a lot but I'll post more tomorrow I promise! please R&R it helps me a lot!:D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two - Red Camellias**_

I looked up to my hand, somehow it looked like that it was trying to grasp something but in the end, couldn't get to it.

_I'm pathetic._

That word describe me perfectly, yet people still think otherwise of me. They don't know anything about me and yet still they call me:

_Handsome_

_Smart _

_Graceful _

_Polite _

_Truthful_

and finally,

**Perfect.**

I was nothing of those above, especially the last one. I despised the word _"perfect"_ there is no such thing in the world or human being that is _"perfect"_, everyone has flaws, I shouldn't talk myself since I have the worst flaws possible.

while I was going through my thoughts I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

after a few seconds of wait my butler came in, Tanaka. He was the Phantomhive's Household main butler for over 30 years, he was 40 when the mansion burned down, I offered him to leave if he wished to but he disagreed, he said that being the butler here was fun and that he wanted to keep on staying here to take care of me. I have to say that he is kind to think about a little boy while he's already in his mid fifties and that he should be more worrying about himself.

"young master you're breakfast is ready down stairs on the dinning room table"

"I'll be down in a minute"

Tanaka bowed his head before heading out the door to exit.

Even though our mansion got burned down we had it build up back again but this time it didn't look old and rusty like it used too, before the fire people thought that we were vampires for god sake! that's how old the mansion looked before. but now the mansion looked newer and nicer we also had a flower garden ( Which is still there ) in the backyard that had many kinds of flowers growing in it. as for me my favourite was the _"red Camellias"_ they were the colour of a deep lively red. How nostalgic.. it would bring up memories before the fire and this time _**Good** _ones.

I dressed myself up in my school uniform which was a white blouse, we could've pick short sleeves or long sleeves but in the end I took long sleeves. I didn't like showing my skin too much. We also had a tie which was red plaid with drawing of our school symbol in the middle on the right side of our tie, and then we had the choice between shorts or pants, they were the same colour of plaid that we had on our tie which was a dark red with light red. Like you know, I chose to have long pants to hid my white porcelain skin from the sun, I didn't like to tan. it just wasn't my kind of thing.

after I put on my whole school uniform I put on an white eyepatch I get from the doctor each month. I didn't like to show my left eye there was something about that I just didn't want to show to other people so I just cover it with an eyepatch.

I walked down the stairs to the main floor which had my breakfast ready on the dinning table. As I ate my breakfast I kept on thinking of the school I was about to go from now on.

_"Kotorikana Middle School huh. I heard it was an elite school with dorms and that it was a marvelous school to attend to if you wanted to go to a good college or university, but I had heard also some bad things about that school." _I sighed.

_"I just hope I don't need to get mixed up with those people who I've heard of. Mostly that person that everyone calls "The school's ruler" how stupid, but wait what was his name.. oh well. There's no time to be paranoid." _I got up from my seat after I had finished by breakfast and I thanked Tanaka for the meal_._

After 20 minutes of packing I finally got my stuff ready for school. _"__huh school. that's nostalgic as well. when did I stop attending school again, oh yeah 5 grade I was 11 at that time.. I was confused.. I didn't want to talk to anyone I just wanted to them to go away."_ I sighed once more.

As I walked out of my bedroom Tanaka showed me a sign that he had already started the car. I nodded in response as I was dragging down my luggage making big _thump_ noises.

After finally reaching the end of the stairs that was right next to the main entrance, Tanaka grabbed my luggage and put in the back of the car, as I was about to go in the 2nd front seat that was right next to the driver's seat I looked at my mansion once again.

"2 years have passed that I was just staying in this mansion without not even going outside once.. The wind is nice it's... _refreshing.__"_

I said to Tanaka with my stoic face while still looking at the mansion. Tanaka nodded in agreement and then gave me a gentle smile. I got into car straight after seeing how it was getting cold outside.. well it was fall.

"fall is alreading starting huh."

A boy with white creamy vanilla hair said while looking at the sky as he was focusing on the clouds that moved slowly around the wide universe.

_End_

**Author's Note: I still haven't gotten reviews from my last chapter *sob sob* I hope I can get more reviews from this chapter ;_; ! anyways tell me you guys if you liked or not and give me ideas while you're at it. Also I'll be soon starting a Gakuen Alice Fanfic, so when that'll be ready I'll tell you guys first^^ bye-bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted in one month. It's because my dad always takes my MacBook with him to his work. which is like on the other side of the country where his work is. Anyways, I'm probably going to post 2 new chapters up on Sunday this week ( At the end of the week ) Since I'm in Dominican Republic on Vacation right now. and I'm coming back to Canada at the end of the week, so by then I will have 2 new chapters for my Kuroshitsuji story & my Gakuen Alice Story. So please be patient and wait for me~ I SHALL RETURN. _

_Janee~ _

_Miru_


End file.
